Flat-panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices have been utilized in various fields. Recently, a display device having a protective plate bonded to a display surface of a display panel has been in practical use. As an example of the liquid crystal display device, a display device having a structure in which a polarizer is bonded to a display surface side of the display panel, and the display panel and the protective plate are bonded to each other via a resin layer has been proposed. However, when the display panel and the protective plate are bonded to each other, a foreign substance is often deposited on the resin layer or air bubbles are often mixed into the resin layer, which may cause lowering of yields.
Thus, a display element which comprises a transparent protective plate having an optical film applied onto a region corresponding to a display area, a display panel arranged to allow the optical film to intervene between the transparent protective plate and the display panel, and a resin layer formed in the region corresponding to the display area, between the optical film and the display panel, has been proposed.